The List
by brightsparkx
Summary: Pezberry Smut fiction. Santana g!poy. Santana and Rachel have never met, Santana from Lime, Rachel from Pittsburgh. They have a spark on the first day at NYU and things just escalate from there. Bad Summary, just check it out. NSFW. Rated MA for extreme smut.
1. Preface

Unlike most girls my age, I had something they didn't, something… special. I, have a penis. Most doctors didn't know what to do when I was born, I am all female, except for where it counts. Good thing for me, I have a thing for the ladies so I don't have to worry about guys freaking out about my not so little secret. I learnt to hide it quite well by the age of 13, and I looked very much all girl.

My Mama and Papa where quite freaked out at first, but they quickly over looked my cock and loved me like the little girl I was inside. The fact that Im a lesbian on top of have a cock didn't really cause them much stress. After the penis thing, nothing really surprised them about me.

Luckily for me, I couldn't actually produce cum and so there was never any worry about me getting some girl pregnant.

Anyways, I have just moved to the big apple from Lima. I had never really dreamed of moving to New York, but now that I'm here, I really couldn't see myself living anywhere else.

I had a cheerleading scholarship to NYU studying fashion and style, because as much as I love cheerleading, I'd rather not be a cheerleader for a bunch of footballers for most of my life.

This story isn't one about love or friendship, though I do find myself both… this is about my sexual exploits with one particular smoking little jewish fox named Rachel.


	2. Our First Encounters

The first week was pretty much uneventful for Santana, that was until Friday. Santana hadn't ever really gotten a "boner" during class or practice before but there was always a time for firsts.

It was during one of her easier classes, and by easier it really meant that she didn't need the class for her degree. Santana had decided to take musical theatre as an elective, to get her outside of her comfort zone mostly, but deep down inside she secretly loved that kind of shit.

She was running late, as per usual. However unlike her other professors, this one in particular locked the door to the classroom 10 minutes after class started, which Santana was not aware of and neither it seemed did another student that had slumped down against the door with her head in her hands, hair falling around her face like a curtain, hiding her face from suntans view.

Frowning slight Santana sat down next to the tanned girl and nudged her softly before she spoke. "You know, its not the end of the world.. Its just one class" she said offering the girl a small smile.

But when the girl looked up at Santana, she was almost struck speechless, the girl was breathtaking. She wasn't a conventional beauty like some of the girls Santana went to high school with, she was different, unique… beautiful.

For a slight moment, Santana's mind went straight to the mindless sex place where she saw herself fucking this girl into oblivion. She could feel herself stir with arousal, squeezing her thighs closer together to try and stop the pre-boner from become a full blown erection.

The girl stared back at Santana and nodded a little, tucking her long ombred perfectly curled hair behind her right ear. "Yeah… I guess your right, nothing important happens on the first day does it."

Santana just smiled and shook her head. Pushing herself off the floor Santana held her hand out for the girl to help her up off the floor. "I'm Santana Lopez" she said as their hands touched, sending a shiver down Santana's spine.

The girl stood up brushing off the dust from her bottom and her smile brightened into a grin. "Its lovely to meet you Santana, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry"

Santana laughed letting go of Rachel's hand, "nice last name" She said with a smirk before bending down to get her bag. "Hey, Rachel do you maybe want to get coffee with me now? Since we are going to get into class today" Santana asked tilting her head slightly to the right, letting her long black hair fall to the side.

Rachel nodded "I would love to."

It was almost surprising at how well the two got along. Santana's hard exterior was non-existent around Rachel and they soon became fast friends, but Santana never forgot the spark she felt when their hands touched that first day. However, Santana didn't have the nerve to ask Rachel if she felt the same, they had only been friends for a few weeks and asking that could possibly ruin their friendship, and probably ruin her chances of ever getting into Rachel's pants. So she waited.

It was a few weeks after Santana's decision not to ask Rachel about the spark she felt when they first met, both Rachel and Santana where one of the of the frat parties, it wasn't the first party they had been to together, but Rachel had never been as drunk as she was at any of the other parties. Things where becoming hard for Santana, in both the literal and mental sense. Santana could hardly be around Rachel without thinking about all the things that now filled her dreams, She know knew what guys went on about when they refused to a girl giving them blue balls.

This party was different some how, with all of Rachel's walls down, and her brain not thinking properly, rachel was blurting things out all over the place. it was highly amusing to watch.

Santana sitting this round of drinking out, watched the short brunet as she proceeded to tell the very overweight DJ that his song choices where shit and that he should just let her get up there and sing for everyone, however it soon turned ugly when Rachel commented on his weight.

That, Santana took as her que to take Rachel by the waist and help her back to her dorm.

Like any happy drunk, Rachel was so glad to see her friend appear beside her and take her away from the "horrid man."

"Hey San~" Rachel slurred, as they where making their way down the frat house steps.

"Yes Rach, wha'ts on your pretty little mind?" Santana asked, trying to stop herself laughing at the inevitable backlash of saying that to Rachel, a true feminist.

"I know you like me" Rachel said with a wide smile, resting her wobbly head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the drunk girl and smiled quickly pressing a quick kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"I'm sure you do Rach, but lets just get you home first, before you start in on the Dr. Phil shit okay?"

Rachel laughed. It was a cute little laugh that ended in a snort, which made Rachel laugh again.

"I've never thought about liking girls you know?" Rachel said, deciding to completely forget what her friend had just said.

"Oh yeah? Too bad, I'm amazing in bed" Santana said cockily. Which in turn made Rachel hit Santana softly in the left breast.

"Stop it San. I'm talking" She mumbled "I never thought id like girls…" Rachel paused for a second as she saw a pidgin fly out of the way of their path before she went back to what she was saying. "But i think i might like you San" she said as Santana pushed the door of Rachel's building open, pulling the drunken girl though.

"Well, Rach since you probably won't remember this in the morning, Ill tell you a secret, okay?" Santana said slowly, helping the stumbling Rachel through the common room to the elevator.

Rachel grinned at Santana and nodded, "I Promise i won't tell a soul." she said holding up her 3 middle fingers on her right hand "On the Hunger Game!"

Santana laughed, moving Rachel's arm around her shoulder as the elevator doors opened and she pulled her inside, pushing her floor.

Rachel started humming to herself and tapping her fingers against Santana's should as they waited for the elevator to reach her level.

"Sann~ tell me!" Rachel whined as the elevator door dinged.

"Hold on Rachel, just lets get you into your room first okay?" Santana said softly to which Rachel just nodded in response as she tried to get her keys out of her pocket.

Santana smiled and took the keys from Rachel and unlocked her door pushing the door open with her foot, flipping the light switch on and letting Rachel stubble into the room.

She laughed as she heard the high pitched squeal as Rachel fell back onto her bed happily. Santana silently thanking god that Rachel hadn't been assigned a room mate yet.

"SECRET!" Rachel yelled as she sat up and patted the bed for Santana to sit down next to her. Santana rolled her eyes and closed the door before moving over to sit next to her friend.

Taking a deep breath, Santana moved to sit facing Rachel with her legs crossed.

"Rachel, I have a penis." she said before her hands balled up into fits.

She had only told one other person, her high school girlfriend, Quinn and that had not gone as she had planned. But thankfully, Rachel was so drunk she probably wouldn't remember any of this, so if she freaked out, it would be like it never happened.

Rachel cocked her head to the right as she thought through what Santana had just told her before she took Santana's hand and squeezed it. "Can I see it?" She slurred.

Santana frowned slightly looking at Rachel "seriously?"

Rachel just smiled and nodded patting her hand lovingly. "I've never seen a girl with a penis before, and I'm sure that if you hadn't brought be home i would have done something like this but with someone who I don't know" she said with another smile.

Santana bit her lip looking over at Rachel for a moment, who just smiled and nodded. Squeezing her eyes shut, Santana stood up and pushed her panties down around her ankles and lifted her skirt to show Rachel her now semi-hardened cock.

She heard Rachel gasp, and took a quick peek at Rachel who was now staring at her, this was nothing like her dreams that she had about when Rachel first saw it. But before Santana knew what was happening she saw Rachel's hand move out and wrap around her shaft, which was quickly followed by her other hand. Santana bit the inside of her lip as she felt Rachel's hands roam around her heated shaft, softly squeezing and tagging on the tender rod. She let out a sigh as she felt Rachel's hand slowly moving up and down her shaft, her other hand moving to her tender sac.

"Oh… Rachel" Santana let out a soft moan, she had never had someone else touch her before and it was already so much more enjoyable than anything she had ever done to herself.

She could hear Rachel's giggles as she played with her friends cock rubbing her thumb over the tip and between the ridge of Santana's cock. She licked her lips and slowly moved off the bed and closer to Santana's groin. Santana's eyes where closed just enjoying the gentle touches that Rachel was giving her. Her eyes flew open as she felt the hot wet tip of Rachel's tongue as it ran from the base of her shaft to the tip, it was like heaven, but her morals kicked in and she took a small step back.

"Rachel, we shouldn't. Your drunk." Santana whispered.

Rachel looked up at her friend with wide eyes and her bottom lip popped out like a pleading puppy/

"You don't like what I'm doing?" Rachel asked softly.

At that, Santana had to laugh, she loved it. She literally couldn't believe she was doing this. "Rach, it was literally like heaven… But your drunk. And if I let this happen, what kind of friend would I be? How about you get some sleep and if you still want to play with my cock in the morning when your thinking properly, then you can go nuts. How does that sound?" Santana asked as she moved to brush a few strands off her face.

Rachel made a face before she just nodded and grabbed Santana's panties pulling them up her legs and fixing her cock back in them. "Okay, but your staying over okay!" She said with a giant smile before she got up off the floor and moved to her closet, pulling out her pj's and a second pair for Santana.

"Here, this would look cute on you" she said with a smile throwing the pj's at Santana before undressing and getting into her pj's.

It was weird for Santana to actually stop Rachel, but as she lay in her bed with Rachel wrapped around her it seemed like an okay idea. Rachel mumbled softly as she drifted off to sleep, snuggling in closer to Santana, who moved her arm up around the tiny brunette and started running her fingers through the girls long hair.


	3. The Hovering Butterfly

**AN: wow. Like seriously, wow. I have never had such a response to my stories, and I only just wrote the damn thing early this morning.**

**Okay, so there is a few things I need to get out, mainly just one thing. The reason why I have posted 2 in one day is mainly because my uni classes where cancelled and I've been putting off assessments. However, since I have never even been able to get something out this quick I had a feeling that whenever I have spare time ill rewriting for this since I have so many ideas already.**

**Secondly I would like to take all of you who have alerted/favourited this story and myself because it truly means a lot. Especially since I did have my doubts about this story, which have now been dispelled. **

**And thirdly, to those of you who have reviewed this story, each one of your reviews has been so lovely, I got all warm and tingly inside. The fact that you have liked the first chapter of my story and that you wanted to tell me means so much. anyways enough babbling, here's chapter 2 with a fuck load of smut.**

* * *

Rachel smiled slightly to herself as she nestled her face in-between Santana's breasts, she had always enjoyed her own, not that there was much to enjoy, but Santana's voluptuous curvature was so intoxicating. Rachel had never thought about being with a woman, ever. And now here she was face first into Santana's perfect tits.

With a sigh she pulled herself out of the Latina's embrace and propped herself up on her elbow. It was still very warm in New York and so they had hardly needed blankets, let alone much clothing. Rachel's eyes travelled down the other girls body taking in every flourish and every detail. There where things she had noticed quite some time ago about the girl who lay next too her, but she had never really been this close too get every detail. She was beautiful. Rachel looked up at Santana's face and softly brushed away a few strands of hair that covered her face, Santana looked so breakable for a moment, like her hard exterior had disappeared and all that was left was the soft and some what scared little girl that hid behind it. Rachel liked seeing this side of her friend.

Quickly dispelling any deep thoughts she was going to have about Santana, Rachel brushed her fingertips over the Latina's plump lips, it felt so strange for her to actually want to be with a girl, let alone the girl being Santana.

But as Rachel moved to sit up, crossing her legs as she did, she just gazed at the beautiful girl next to her, she had this urge to just taste everything. Taste her lips, her skin, she wanted to just let her tongue, her lips know Santana.

Rachel bit her lip as she slowly moved so her lips her hovering over the soft skin of Santana's neck, she took a deep breath and forgot any other thoughts in her head. Her breath heated as she pressed her lips to her neck, slowly allowing her tongue to run down over a small patch of skin. It made her tingle. Slowly but surly Rachel continued to move down Santana's neck pressing little open mouth kisses to her bronzed skin, she brushed her lips over the girls collar bone, but moved towards her main objective. Rachel was game enough to actually remove any of Santana's clothing, but just because there was fabric didn't mean she couldn't try. Rachel had given Santana a cotton nighty that had ridden up during the nigh just under her breast.

Rachel smiled softly as she softly ran her fingers up and down Santana's side as she allowed herself to press her lips to the top of the girls breast, pressing little kisses to the bosom, slowly moving her lips to the females now perky nipple. Rachel secretly thanked god that Santana hadn't worn a bra as she let her lips claim one of the girls nipples though the thin fabric. Rachel let her tongue press flat against the hardened nipple before she slowly ran the tip around the sensitive tip.

Rachel smiled to herself as she heard a soft little moan from Santana while she slept. It felt a little taboo doing what she was doing while her friend slept, almost like she should ask for permission and not just go with her feelings. But those little thoughts where banished when she heard Santana moan her name. Looking up she could see a little smirk formed on the Latina's lips and her hand moved up to tangle in her own hair.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

Rachel just giggled softly before she moved back to the Latina's face and pressed a soft, delicate kiss to the plump lips before going back to her exploration of Santana's body.

"Can I… take this off?" She asked softly tugging softly on the nighty, which was answered with a grunt and a nod.

Rachel moved to sit on Santana's lower chest each leg on either side of the beautiful tanned girl, helping to removed the nighty from Santana's body. She bit her lip as Santana lay back down, now only wearing her panties. Rachel smiled at the sleepy girl and lowered her face back down to the beautifully bronzed skin taking one of Santana's nipple in her mouth. Rachel heard the soft gasp as she ran her hot moist tongue around the puckered mound, sucking on it gently, letting the nipple pop from her lips as she moved on, letting her tongue run along under the girls bronzed breast tasting the saltiness of her skin before she moved on.

Rachel let one of her hands move to softly play with the nipple she hadn't touched, rubbing it between her middle finger and thumb, occasionally tugging or pinching the sensitive mound.

Rachel could feel Santana's cock hardening against her backside, making the little brunette quite proud of herself, but she continued on exploring.

Rachel lifted her weight off of Santana and smiled "could you roll over?" She asked softly before she moved to tug Santana's panties down her legs freeing her ever growing cock. Santana did what she was asked and rolled over onto her stomach, pulling her arms up to make some sort of pillow.

Rachel smiled and ran her fingers down the Latina's back moving to press wet open mouth kisses down the flawless skin, as she moved down towards Santana's ass. Rachel didn't really know what it was about Santana that made her want to try all sought of new things, but here she was sitting on top of a naked girl kissing and licking her all over, so she didn't question it.

She moved to sit on the back of Santana's calf making sure not to let all her weight sit on Santana's lower legs. Rachel smiled as she kissed both dimples that Santana had in her back before she moved lower, running her lips softly over Santana's perfect ass. Letting her hands grip both cheeks and pulled them apart slightly which cause a little gasp from the girl under her. Rachel just giggled softly and proceeded to bury her face between Santana's ass cheeks running her tongue up and down the small flat surface that was between them. Another gasp came from a now more awake Santana which only just spurred Rachel on as she slowly moved to press her tongue to the tightly puckered hole licking the outside Santana's puckered hole. Rachel momentarily stopped and pulled her head out from between the round cheeks squeezing them softly.

"Do you like that San?" Rachel asked softly in which Santana replied with a multitude of grunts and moans.

"Good" she said softly before burring her face back between the girls cheeks and pushing her tongue into Santana's anus, and then pulling it back out again. She continued for a little while before she decided to move on.

Moving herself further down Santana's body, Rachel now let her hands reach between the tan girls legs and tug softly on her ball sac pulling them free from between her thighs and lowered her face. Rachel pressed soft kisses to the tender clump of skin before she decided to pull the entire sac into her mouth, running her tongue around it as much as possible as she sucked on the hairless ball sac.

She popped them from her mouth and squeezed them softly before she began running her tongue over Santana's sac, who was now constantly moaning. Rachel looked up to see Santana's hands tangled in her own hair and tugging. She let go on Santana's sac and slowly began to remove her oversized t-shirt leaving her in just her panties.

She moved to sit next to the girl brushing her fingers up and down the girls back. "San, can you turn back over please?" She asked softly and watched as Santana rolled over now able to see Rachel in all her glory.

Santana moved to kiss Rachel but she stopped her, and moved so that Rachel was sitting on Santana's chest, her back facing Santana. Rachel hadn't finished her exploration of Santana's body, Rachel found what she was doing to aesthetically pleasing, she just didn't want to stop just yet.

Rachel lowered herself down and started to kiss Santana's pelvic bones running her tongue along the soft skin before she slowly wrapped a hand around the girls growing cock and squeezed it softly before letting herself taste the hot sensitive skin that covered Santana's shaft.  
She could hear the soft whimpers and moans of Santana, which just spurred her on. Letting herself finally put her lack of a gag reflex to use, she licked her lips and slowly slid the tip of Santana's 7 inch cock inches her mouth. She ran her tongue over the ridge collecting the pre-cum that had spurted out before continuing, she moved her head down wards pushing the long shaft into her throat, letting her tongue press to the underside of the girls shaft. Swallowing around Santana's thick shaft caused a loud moan from the girl under her.

Santana could feel the tightness in her lower stomach letting her know she was about to explode, the fact that Rachels pussy was so close to her face and smelling so mouth watering wasnt helping her one bit. Biting down on her lip hard, she grabbed a second pillow and put it under her head so she could comfortably reach Rachels delicious pussy. She felt Rachel push the rest of her shaft down her throat as start to slowly bob her head up and down which was causing Santana so much pleasure she could hardly see straight. But she pushed through the plesaure and thought about the girl ontop of her. Santana swiftly moved to pull aside the girls pink pnties and expose to her Rachels glisening pussy, rip for the picking. Licking her lips Santana smothly moved in letting her tongue run from one end to the other of Rachel's dripping pussy, causing Both girls to moan.

Santana had never tasted something so delicious. Slowly Santana slid two fingers inside Rachels pussy before she pulled them back out and pressed them to Rachels puckered ass hole. By the sounds Rachel was making around Santana's cock it was obvious that she wanted everything santana wanted to do to her and more.

She pushed the two wet fingers slowly into Rachels asshole while she lapped at her pussy, letting her tongue move in and out of her cunt while her thumb rubbed the girls clit.

Santana felt the tip of her cock hit the back of Rachels throat for the 5th time in a row and that was it. She hit her climax hard, cumming hard. Rachel quite excited by this let out a very noise orgasm clenching santana's fingers in her ass and her tongue.

Rachel tried to catch her breath as she was slowly coming down, moving to lay with her face inbetween Santanas breasts. Santana moved in to kiss Rachel once more and finally claimed the small brunettes lips kissing the girl on top of her with a firey passion.

"That... was amazing" Rachel breathed, "Ive never felt anything like that before" she whispered.

Santana just chuckled and began running her fingers through the long brown hair, "A womans touch is always better than any mans" she whispered back letting her free hand caress rachels body at curved into hers with ease.

* * *

**i did a little time skip for a few reasons, mainly because who wants to see a hung over rachel who just wants to fuck the shit out of Santana but cant cause her head hurts too much? i don't. I have always thought that Rachel would have been a lightweight, so in thinking that 2 - 3 beers would get her drunk, hence not really having a hang over. if you think its stupid tell me, i like hearing from you guys.**


End file.
